disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Valvatorez
Valvatorez is a former tyrant and vampire who gave up on his powers and atrocities after promising never to drink blood again until he manages to instill fear into a girl he met 400 years ago, Artina, who died before he could do so. Valvatorez has a strong sense of pride and dignity, and considers keeping his promises as his utmost concern. He has a fascination and complete obsession with sardines, believing sardines have allowed him to regain some of the power he has lost after vowing to never again drink blood. He is the main character of ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'', where he and his party plan to take over the corrupternment of the Netherworld. Story Before he lost his powers, Valvatorez was a powerful demon feared as the Tyrant. It is revealed that Fenrich was assigned by a person named Minotrose to assassinate Valvatorez for a reward of 100,000,000 HL. When Fenrich tried to trick Valvatorez and become his ally to study his behaviour, Valvatorez thought of him as an ally. Tyrant Valvatorez believed in the power of friendship and trusted Fenrich as a comrade. Valvatorez could defeat any demon that Fenrich made him fight and anyone who wanted the bounty on his head. Fenrich decided to quit trying to assassinate Valvatorez and decide to go after Minotrose, the person who hired him to assassinate Valvatorez. Fenrich's plan to kill Minotrose and take his money had backfired on him when Minotrose took away his magic power and sealed off the moonlight so that Fenrich would be rendered powerless. Valvatorez had quickly came to rescue Fenrich from an incoming silver bullet fired by Minotrose that would had otherwise killed Fenrich. He took every silver bullet to protect Fenrich and helped him escape Minotrose's Demon Party HQ. Outside, Fenrich asked Valvatorez why he came to save him and Valvatorez told him that Fenrich was his comrade even if Fenrich joined him for the money. They decided to exact revenge on Minotrose for what he has done to them. Minotrose is defeated by the two of them and flees when Fenrich revealed that they were going to take him to Hades, the Neatherworld's Prison. Fenrich told Valvatorez that he is the master that he has been searching for and vows to him in front of the moon that he will be Valvatorez's servant for as long as the moon shines. 400 years before the start of the main game, Valvatorez had scared many humans and took as much blood as he wanted. He met Artina during a vampire hunt and wonders why she is not scared of him. Artina learns that he needs blood to survive and offers him, her blood. He refuses due to his pride and states that he will scare her in 3 days time. She makes him promise him to protect her due to an ongoing war but he had taken the promise lightly. Consequently, she is killed by spies of her own nation and Valvatorez decides that he will keep his promise, and all promises, no matter what; this being the cause of his power decline. By the time the game starts, Valvatorez is a Prinny Instructor in Hades. Along with his servant Fenrich, he trains Prinnies before they are sent to the Netherworld or Celestia. During one of his graduation ceremonies, the Prinnies were mysteriously kidnapped by an unknown force. Due to Valvatorez's promise to the Prinnies (that he would give each of them a sardine for graduating) he must find them in order to fulfill his promise. Fenrich, who has his own goal for Valvatorez, suggests searching for the one man with enough power in Hades to do this, thus setting the events that will change the Netherworld in motion. Valvatorez confronts many challenges throughout his mission, which changes according to what he believes. At first, his mission was to rescue the Prinnies in order to fulfill his promise. However, this required him to rebel against Axel, Warden of Hades, and ultimately, The President himself, as he issued the order to exterminate Prinnies due to overpopulation. After rescuing the Prinnies and facing Emizel, Valvatorez begins to question the corrupternment's methods (such as exterminating Prinnies) and why the Netherworld is collapsing into such overpopulation. When he later confronts Fuka and the Prinny X-Terminators, he is convinced that the corrupternment is trying to start a Prinny civil war and are only hiding behind their orders whilst reassuring the public, therefore causing him to start a coup to overthrow the corrupternment. Valvatorez is also forced to quell a prison riot in Hades, started by Warden Axel. He also reveals that he was once a Tyrant and Fenrich states they will usurp the current regime. Axel tries to use the forbidden prisoner, Desco, to defeat them but Desco disobeys Axel and seemingly kills him. Valvatorez mourns for Axel briefly but vows to tell Desco what a final boss should be and defeats her. After her defeat, he learns how she was created and abandoned by the humans, causing Valvatorez to officially form the Hades Party and take Desco as he promises her to train her to become a final boss. As news spreads out that Emizel had died, the real Emizel is shocked about the false news, but Valvatorez notices an error in a newspaper and decides to go the Information Bureau to correct the grammar error. When Emizel tries to identify himself as the real one to the Information Bureau's workers, they do not believe him. Valvatorez states that Emizel must learn to be independent and stop relying on his father's fame to get a name for himself. As a result, Emizel decides to reform himself into Death Emizel and joins Valvatorez to help them face the President. After the Information Bureau is conquered, a strange Prinny appears and charges the Bureau for damages to Celestia for large sums of HL. Valvatorez realizes it is a fake Prinny and tells it to reveal itself. The prinny removes it disguise and reveals itself as Vulcanus but Valvatorez quickly thinks she is a girl he had met before, by the name of Artina. In Episode 5, Valvatorez is thinking over what had really happened during the Information Bureau encounter. Fuka and Desco wonder why he called Vulcanus "Artina". Valvatorez decides to reveal his past when taking over the Mid-Level Demon Area. After the flashback, Valvatorez sees Vulcanus surrounded by a group of demons who want to kill her. Fenrich has no objections, but Valvatorez decides to save Vulcanus from the group of demons. Afterward, Valvatorez states that he was merely suppressing the demons in the area. Vulcanus says thanks, and she asks him why is he letting the demons get out of control. She escapes from them after the conversation, making Fenrich promise Valvatorez to eliminate her if she gets in the way again. They meet with Vulcanus again, yet she has already stolen the money in the area. She is about to leave when Fenrich convinces her that they have a large bounty on their heads, making Vulcanus wanting to fight the group. Valvatorez defeats her, and after they have a short conversation, Vulcanus shields Valvatorez from a bullet fired by Axel. He wonders why she protected him, and asks her not to die on him. In Episode 6, after Vulcanus is revealed to be knocked unconscious, Valvatorez decides to head over to the High Level Demon Area, a snowy graveyard. He learns of the A-Virus, a virus that is making everyone turn into Axel slowly. Valvatorez claims that he will not be affected by the virus due to his fortitude and sardine diet. He promises to find a cure for those who have been affected before turning into Axel. Valvatorez decides to go after Axel, as he claims defeating him will give a clue to the cure. After they defeat Axel and the A-Virus infected demons, it is of no use as everyone except for Valvatorez and Vulcanus turn into Axel. As a result, Valvatorez still vows to find a cure and keep the promises he made to everyone. Vulcanus decides to step in, and she cures everyone using her angel blood. She tries to give it to Valvatorez, but he refuses as he wants to keep the promise he made 400 years ago. After Vulcanus leaves in order to cure the remaining A-Virus infected, Fenrich decides it is time for them to take over the Blight House. Personality Unlike other demons, Valvatorez is a proud and noble demon who vows to keep every promise he makes especially the one he made with Artina. He is noted by Fenrich to be oblivious and gullible at times such believing to be in Fuka's dream and wondering why would Axel try to kill him when he thought of him as a comrade. He has a curiousity towards friendship and the power it can bring as noted in his DLC scenario and his statements of his camaraderie's power. Valvatorez is very dedicated to his job as a Prinny Instructor and often reminds other Prinnies of Prinny Rule No.1. He is very fond of sardines, mentioning that they give him some of his original power back and tries to persuade other characters into eating them as well. He does not display a craving for power as he declines to be the Netherworld President and enters the Netherbattle Tournament just to win a 1000 year's supply of sardines rather than ruling the Netherworld. Valvatorez also displays feelings towards Artina as he vows to protect her during the Final Episode, although he does not admit it towards others. In Battle Valvatorez, like Laharl, Adell, and Mao before him, is a character who focuses on high Attack Strength. He starts out with a Sword but can also use Spears. His native Evility "Bloody Battle" increases his Attack power by 5% for every enemy that is defeated (by him or someone else). His Unique Attacks are Impaler Prince, Bloody Hole and Tyrant Flughude. Impaler Prince is an attack with a 1x3 area of effect and 2 range. Valvatorez summons various bats to launch enemies into the air and then crushes them in between two sets of giant teeth. A fraction of the damage (5%) is also used to restore some of Valvatorez's HP. This attack is learned initally, has a Power Level of F, hits 3 spaces horizontally and has a free range of 2(straight). Bloody Hole is a move that affects the 4 spaces immediately adjacent to Valvatorez. With this move, he sucks all surrounding characters into a black hole which then forms a large ball. Red spikes then go into the ball, damaging the characters inside. The dark ball then explodes. Like Impaler Prince, a fraction of the damage (10%) is used to restore the HP of Valvatorez. It is learned at Level 32, has a Power Level of E and hits 4 spaces surrounding the user. Tyrant Flughude is an attack with an odd area of effect (1x3 vertically directly in front of Valvatorez and 1x5 horizontally in front of the first 3 spaces which makes it look like a trapezoid). In this move, Valvatorez first transforms into a gigantic bat demon (possibly his true form), then he unleashes a sonic scream that causes a massive shockwave. This move inflicts Star Element damage, is learned at Level 80 and has a Power Level of D. Upon completing the "Flashback Episode" DLC scenario, Tyrant Valvatorez is unlocked and can be used any time the player wishes, acting as a separate character to standard Valvatorez (similar to Archangel Flonne and Fallen Angel Flonne). Tyrant Valvatorez is essentially an improved version of Valvatorez, having much higher Aptitudes and base stats, higher Weapon Forte in Spears and Swords, and his special skills have longer ranges and higher Power Levels. Other Appearances ''The Guided Fate Paradox Valvatorez appears as a boss within an extra dungeon in ''The Guided Fate Paradox. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Valvatorez appears in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness as a Post Game character. He is fought alongside Fenrich in the Rehabillation Room stage from Disgaea 4. He is Level 1000 when recruited. He retains all of his specials from Disgaea 4. Valvatorez now has Absortion as his Primary Evility and it now allows him to gain 20% of the stats for the enemies that he defeats. Trivia *The song "Arcadian Vampire" acts as the theme song for Valvatorez. Arcadian Vampire also acts as the song for the player's base after Chapter 3 is cleared but can later be changed to something else once the Music Store is unlocked. *Valvatorez is the first Disgaea hero that does not have a bad ending from killing too many of his team mates. This is due to the ally kill counter being taken out since none of the endings require ally kills. *Including Adell, Valvatorez is another demon who, unlike other Disgaea protagonists, keeps his promise until they are fulfilled without backing down from a challenge or resorting to dirty tactics to win. *Different characters have made nicknames for Valvatorez, Fuka calls him Valzy (Fenrich as Fenfen), Fenrich calls him Lord Val and Artina calls him Mr. Weirdo or Mr. Vampire at times and Desco calls him Big Bro in her epilogue. *The song "Naked Requiem" which plays at the end of the Flashback episode, acts as a second theme for Valvatorez. *Valvatorez narrates every Next Episode Segment, but he always includes multiple facts about sardines and other kinds of fish rather than actually properly describing the upcoming episode. *Valvatorez is the only main character that can restore HP by a small fraction by using his first two skills (Impaler Prince heals for 5% of damage inflicted and Bloody Hole heals for 10% of damage inflicted). *It is a possibility that out of the four main protagonists (alongside Laharl, Mao and Adell) he might actually be the oldest of them all, since he was an adult 400 years ago and that demon age slowly. He is also the only one who is an adult, Laharl and Mao still being teenagers despite their age. *He is the only main character in the series who has neither of his parents shown, ore even mentioned. Gallery File:Valvatorez Portrait.jpg|Valvatorez's portrait File:D4 Tyrant Valvatorez.jpg|Tyrant Valvatorez's portrait File:Valvados cutin.jpg|Valvatorez's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4 File:D4 Tyrant Valvatorez Cut-in.jpg|Tyrant Valvatorez Cut-in image in Disgaea 4 DD2 Valvatorez Cut-In.png|Valvatorez's Cut-in from Disgaea D2 Valvatorez (1).png|Valvatorez HD Sprite Tyrantvalvatorez (1).png|Tyrant Valvatorez HD Sprite File:Charactersketch l01.jpg|Valvatorez Concept Art File:Charactersketch l15.jpg|Tyrant Valvatorez Concept Art Disgaea4dlc.jpg|Valvatorez's "true form" as seen when used Tyrant Flughude Category:Disgaea 4 Player Characters Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters